Dance Away the Night
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Ball one shots including the ones already written.
1. Mystery of MrJackal

**Mystery of Mr.Jackal and New Friendships**

**A/N: I really liked the Spindine scenes yesterday as well as Nadine. She actually seems really sweet. Therefore I wrote this little oneshot of Nadine's point of view when Spinelli asked her to the ball. This also has Leyla in it. And it is sort of from Leyla's point of view over Spindine as well. Just a warning.**

**Pairings:Spindine(Spinelli/Nadine) also has a friendship between Leyla and Nadine.**

Nadine Crowell smiled as she watched Spinelli or Mr.Jackal as she called him hurry torwards her sister's room. Doing a happy little jig as he walked away from her. She giggled with amusement at the man's act and shook her head as she hurried to get back to her work,Not noticing the brown haired girl that was walking back to the elevator dejectedly.

She couldn't believe that Mr.Jackal had asked her to the Black and White Ball at Wyndemere. Not only was she going to be able to go to the party at that beautiful castle,she was going with a nice guy. She was glad that Nadine seemed to be able to trust her and even happier that he wanted her to be his date. She had never been to or even invited to something as formal and spectacular as this was going to be.

Spinelli obviously wasn't used to girls being so willing to accept his invitations. The way he'd spoken so nervously and told her that he understood if she was angry at him for asking or didn't want to go with someone like him was endearing. He wasn't egotistical like other guys and he seemed unique rather than a cookie cutter cut out as other men seemed to be and that was why she had agreed to go with him. She really wanted to know him better. She hurried into a patients room to check their blood pressure and give them their water and pills then she went into the hospital's breakroom and sat down at a table. The dark haired nurse that Nadine knew as Leyla came in and sat across from her.

"What do you look so happy about?" She asked the blond nurse in her soft accent. Nadine looked at Leyla and said shyly,"Mr.Jackal asked me to the ball at Wyndemere."

Leyla tilted her head in confusion,wondering who it was that Nadine was talking about and then her dark eyes widened in realization. "Mr.Spinelli asked you to the ball?" she asked with a smile as she watched the girl across from her gaze down at her hands.

The blonde nodded and gave a nervous smile. "I am a lttle concerned though. I mean,I've never been to a Ball before. I don't have anything formal to wear. And how will people act when they find out that I am Jolene's older sister? I mean she killed so many innocent people. I don't want Mr.Jackal to suffer for going to the ball with me." She said somberly.

Leyla looked away quickly. Jolene was still a sore spot. She,Jolene,and Regina had all been friends when they were still student nurses and now it turned out that Jolene had betrayed their friendship by killing people. "Mr.Spinelli is very intelligant and unique,he won't care what people think about him. I think Mr.Spinelli is a great judge of character and he can soften any heart. I mean,I don't know if Mr.Spinelli told you but um..during the shootout,he was trying to knock out one of the shooters and he threw his laptop at their head. They shot at him and Jolene jumped infront of the bullet to save him. I think she loved him. Now come on. Let's go and find you a dress. We are both off now anyway." She said with a grin,watching as Nadine gave a smile and stood up. The two gigling nurses headed to the locker room to get into their regular clothes before they hurried from the hospital and to one of the town's dress shops.

Nadine rifled through the dresses before finding a beautiful white one . It was honestly the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. Leyla glanced a her from her own persual of a dress and smiled when she saw what Nadine had found. "Oh,that dress is lovely!! You should get it!"

"Do you think Mr.Jackal will like it?" Nadine asked,holding it up against her as she gazed at her new friend.

"Of course he will! He'd be crazy not to!" Leyla said with amusement at Nadine's question. She was sure that Nadine and Spinelli would look amazing together at the ball and she was happy that someone seemed to care for the young man who seemed so insecure. Hopefully seeing how much,ths young woman liked him would make him more secure with himself.


	2. Happy Conversations and Ball Dates

**Happy Conversations and Ball Dates**

**A/N:This is sort of **_**after **_**Spinelli ask out Nadine. He goes back to the penthouse to tell Jason the good news. It can sort of be cosidered a companion to Mystery of Mr.Jackal **

Damien Spinelli pratically skipped off the elevator and to the penthouse door. He was estatic. A pretty girl actually said yes to going to the ball with him! He couldn't wait to tell Jason the good news. Opening the penthouse door,he hurried inside to see Jason sitting on the couch,talking on his phone. Spinelli waited for Jason to get off his phone,pacing the floor impatiently.

Jason hung up the phone and cast his gaze over his young friend,wondering what Spinelli was going to say. "So did you ask someone to the ball?" He asked,standing up.

Spinelli nodded happily at his friend's question and then said with excitement,"Yes,I asked the Sweet Angel of Mercy,The Seemingly Sweet One to the ball and she said yes!"

Jason looked at his friend with confusion and asked,"Who?"

"Nadine. Nadine Crowell. She is the new nurse at the hospital." Spinelli said.

"Crowell? Your going to the ball with Jolene's _sister?!!?"_ Jason asked in exclaimation. He couldn't help it. Jolene Crowell had hurt his friend and he couldn't help but worry that Nadine might do the same.

"StoneCold! I know what your thinking okay? But The Seemingly Sweet One is nothing like her sister,The Angel of Death." He said in defense,going over to sit on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Jason sighed and shook his head,going over to sit next to his friend. Slowly he clasped a hand onto the young man's shoulder and turned his eyes to his,"Look,Spinelli,what if your wrong about her? You'll be hurt again. I can't help but worry."

"StoneCold,I the Jackal can assure you that Nadine is in fact a real,Angel of Mercy." Spinelli said with a grin. "So who was on the phone?" He asked,changing the subject quickly before Jason could say anything else against Nadine.

"It was Carly she wants me to go to the ball with her." He answered.

"But...why can't the Valkyrie's husband,Mr.Valkyrie take her?" Spinelli asked with confusion clearly written on his face.

Jason shook his head and walked over to the bullet proof window. "Jax has to do something and he doesn't want her going to Nik's anyways because of how Nik has been acting lately so if I don't go then I am sure Carly will do something stupid."

Spinelli shook his head and said,"Wow The Valkyrie is independent. She really does do her own thing." He stood and walked over to the door,"I am going to go to Kelly's and then The Jackal is going to go pick up his suit from the store." He was about to walk out the door when Jason stopped him,"Spinelli...just be careful. Don't be dissappointed if Nadine turns out to be less than you thought."

Spinelli smiled at Jason with thanks before scurrying out the door.


	3. The One Dance

**The One Dance**

**A/N:I felt bad for LuLu today when she said she never danced with her father. When I was young I always stood on my dad's feet and he would move us to the music and when I got older I actually learnt to dance. Pretty much all my friends have done the same with their fathers so it was pretty strange to hear she'd never danced with him. She is waltzing with him in one of the promos so I decided to write about that. Main characters are LuLu,Logan, and Luke.**

Lesley Lu Spencer or LuLu,as everyone called her stepped into the dark but beautiful Wyndemere Mansion with Logan Hayes. She glanced at her father Luke and her step mother Tracy. She sighed longingly as she gazed at her father. She'd told Logan that when she was younger she had wanted to dance with her father so bad, especially when she saw another little girl dancing and twirling around with their own father. But to be honest it was something she still wanted. She wanted to see for herself if her father was as great of a dancer as everyone said. Slowly Logan pulled her to the dance floor but she was still gazing torwards her father. Logan leaned down so his mouth was at her ear and said softly,"You know you can ask him to dance if you won't. I don't mind."

She looked up at him and tried to smile at him. "That's okay,I enjoy dancing with you." she replied

"Yeah but I'm not your father and you told me that you always wanted to dance with him." He told her reassuringly. He didn't know why it seemed so hard for her to ask. He gazed at Spinelli who had twirled Nadine Crowell around in a circle before bringing her back into his arms. The two where laughing happily as they danced,across from them where Cooper and Georgie dancing slowly. Georgie,from what he could see was gazing longingly at the computer hacker while Cooper seemed to have his mind on other things.

Slowly he stepped away from her and over to the side while she looked at him in shock,watching as he tilted his head torwards the table that Luke sat at.

"No!" She mouthed to him shaking her head. But he ignored her. 'Ass.' She thought grumpily,crossing her arms over her chest. But then she gave in. She moved nervously over to her father and Tracy and said,"Daddy?" Luke gazed up at his daughter questioningly. "What is it Lesley Lu?" He asked her,his eyes filling with immediate concern,hoping that Logan Hayes hadn't hurt her. He knew that he would want to kill the young man if he had.

"I..I was wondering..." She hesitated,looking away from him before continuing. She didn't understand why asking for this one thing was so hard. "I was wondering if you would dance with me." She swallowed hopefully,watching as her father's mouth fell open in surprise. It was obvious that he hadn't been expecting this.

Tracy slapped him in the back of the head to make him reply,"Say yes to the poor girl." she hissed with outrage at her husband's silence.

He finally managed a smile and stood. "I'd love to." He replied,taking his daughter's slender hand in his and leading her to the dance floor. He noticed that her blue eyes brightened and she smiled ear from ear at his acceptance. His breath caught in his throat as he saw how much his daughter resembled her mother,Laura. It was shocking how much she had grown to look like her. In fact if he thought about it,even LuLu's life resembled Laura's history. LuLu's strange friend Damien Spinelli reminded Luke alot of himself when he was young,while Logan reminded him alot of Scotty. He chuckled at the thought. He was sure that Laura would like the young computer hacker if she had the chance to meet him. She might even get along with Logan. He maneuvred his daughter across the dance floor gracefully as memories of Laura and LuLu,as she was growing up filled his head. He knew he hadn't been a saint but he would do anything for his kids. He only regretted that he had never really been there for his daughter like he had been with Lucky but he vowed to change that. He needed to improve his relationship with her if only for Laura.

"


	4. Dance Lesson

**Dance Lesson**

**A/N:Blame my mom for this one. She suggested that Spinelli could ask Georgie to help him practice his dancing.**

**Couple:G-Spin (sorta)**

Damien Spinelli was practicing his dancing once again now that Jason had left with Ric to learn information about where Sonny Corinthos was. He knew that it would be easier practice if he had a partner to help him,but he didn't know who. StoneCold was most definitly out of the question. Especially considering the fact that Jason had said that he would break the computer hacker's arms if he tried to make him dance. Spinelli didn't know if Jason meant it, but he knew that he sure as hell didn't want to find out. It would be to awkward with The Blond One whom he had feelings for and besides,she'd once told him that she wasn't good at dancing. He could always call the Valkyrie or the Mob Lawyer for help but that would be strange. That left his good friend The Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom,Georgie Jones. She wouldn't make fun of him for it,there would be no awkwardness,and of course she wouldn't break his arms. With a happy laugh he grabbed his phone and dialed Georgie's cell.

It rang once before a feminine voice said,"Hello?"

Spinelli hesitated a moment before asking in a nervous,hopeful voice,"Hi,this is The Jackal."

"I know who you are Spinelli. I have caller id." Georgie said with amusement,wondering what the reason was that Spinelli was calling her.

"Well,I was wondering...if the Faithful Friend and Dispenser might care to come over to my abode and...help me practice my waltzing." He said,carefully.

Georgie bit back a sad sigh. She knew that if she went over there to help Spinelli,if she felt his arms around her,it would be even harder for her to deal with him going to the Black and White Ball with Nadine Crowell but then again,she didn't want to upset Spinelli and this might be the only chance she had to dance with him. "Spinelli..." She was silent for a moment,contemplating everything in her mind,"Okay,okay I'll come over in about a half an hour and help you." Georgie finally said,then not waiting to his reply she shut off her phone.

Spinelli gazed down at his phone in confusion. He didn't understand why the Faithful Friend and Despenser of Wisdom had hung up her phone so quickly. Was she upset with him? Shrugging his shoulders he figured he would ask what was wrong when she got here.

Hurrying into the kitchen he put a bag of bbq chips onto the table as well as a few bottles of orange soda next to them,just incase he and Georgie got thirsty or hungry from their practice.

Fifteen minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door and Spinelli ran to answer it. Georgie stood in the doorway. Her dark eyes gazing up at him as she gave him a strained smile.

"Hi." She said to him in a soft voice,walking past him and into the apartment. Her gaze fell on the bag of chips and bottled soda that was on the table and smiled for real this time in despite of herself. He really was a sweetheart.

"I put out the drinks and the chips just in case we got thirsty or hungry when we where practicing." Spinelli said with a small laugh as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Georgie's arm shot out and she pulled her friend closer. "Okay,um...you just.. need to put your left arm on my waist." She told him,taking his hand and placing it around her. She moved her own hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder before taking his other hand in her own and raising them together. "Now just follow my lead for the moment and once you got that down,you can lead." She told him.

They moved slowly across the floor and Georgie was amazed at how good of a dancer he was. She had to keep herself from resting her head on his shoulder and from pulling him into a kiss.

Spinelli twirled her gently,before pulling her back against him and dipping her slowly.

He stopped and she pulled out of his arms. She turned and walked over to the sofa trying to stop the tears from falling. Spinelli was going to the ball with someone else. He was going to impress another with his skills and he wasn't just going to dance with them for practice. He'd be dancing with the person because he wanted to,and she couldn't help but be jealous of Nadine Crowell her new competition.


	5. Not That Girl

**Not That Girl**

Georgie pushed the metal hospital cart along,keeping her dark eyes on Spinelli and Nadine the whole time. Nadine was laughing joyfully at Spinelli's antics and speaking to him almost flirtatiously. "Just don't hurt yourself." The blond woman said,watching as the young man danced backwards. His back hit the cart and Georgie steadied everything with a hand. Spinelli turned around to apologize and saw who it was. He grinned at her boyishly. Nadine watched the two intently from a few feet away.

"My apologies,faithful friend."

She said something softly and then lowered her gaze to the cart,silently willing Spinelli away so she wouldn't have to see him and Nadine at the moment.

"Are you going to go to the ball?" He inquired,not noticing her sad expression.

Georgie nodded and said yes,giving a fake smile,watching as Spinelli smiled and threw his hands in the air,happy that he would see Georgie at the ball. Nadine walked up to the two,standing next to Spinelli who began to introduce them to one another. "We've already met." Georgie replied.

Nadine nodded and said that it was nice to see her again,a friendly smile on her face. She began to speak about how nervous she was about going to the ball because she didn't know anyone and she hadn't a clue how anyone would react to her being there considering what her sister had done.

Georgie watched wistfully as he assured her that they would make sure that everyone was nice to her and that they would introduce her to everyone. Georgie didn't really want to deal with this so she just said,"Emily and Nikolas are great. You'll have alot of fun. She tried to steer her cart away from the two once more but Nadine stopped her and asked if she knew where the girl could get a dress.

Spinelli hurriedly told her that she was in luck and that the Faithful Friend and Despenser of wisdom knew her way around town and would be glad to tell her.

Georgie just wanted to get away from there so she quickly told a name of a dress shop and quickly walked away from them.

She hurried into the breakroom and sat at a table,her shoulders slumping in dissappontment.She'd really wanted to go with Spinelli to the ball but she had been to late. Spinelli had already invited a girl he didn't really know instead of thinking about asking her. She would've said yes in a millisecond. Why was it that she wasn't that girl? Why couldn't she be the type of girl that guys fawned over? Why couldn't Spinelli love her and not LuLu? She didn't think that she would ever understand it. All she really knew was that she was not that girl.


	6. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Maxie Jones walked out onto the balcony of Wyndemere. She walked over to look down at the ground from above as she thought of the night's events. She could feel tears trailing down her cheeks and chin. She didn't know how Cooper could have so many dark secrets. She'd thought that Logan Hayes was an asshole but it turned out that Coop,her ex boyfriend,the boy that she still cared about even after she'd made the bet with his best friend was a murderer. He'd killed Leticia. Carly's children's nanny. No one had thought it might be him tormenting the people involved in the mob. And then tonight,the night of the infamous Black and White Ball, a night that was also her birthday,chaos had ensued. It had started when all the lights went out and everyone was seperated from one another. She,Coop,Georgie,Spinelli,Logan,Nadine Crowell,and Johnny Zacarrah had been in the barn together. Spinelli and Nadine had hurriedly told the rest of them what had happened an hour previously when Anthony Zaccarrah had confronted them,wanting to kill Nadine who he had thought was LuLu Spencer. With much trepidation Johnny had told them how his father wanted to keep him always at home. He told them that he'd knocked out some guy to get their invitation so he could come and warn LuLu about his father. He'd found her and tried to warn her but had been seperated from her as soon as the lights had shut off.

They had all been surpised when they saw the dried blood on Cooper's head but they thought nothing more about it when he told them that it had been a fallen branch that had hit him. If they had stopped him,Nadine Crowell would still be alive. So would Georgie Jones,her younger sister. Innocent people had died. Georgie had only been nineteen. She hadn't really lived yet. Maxie found herself wishing that it had been her that had died. Not Georgie. Georgie had been kind and sweet and what happened to her was wrong. She couldn't understand. The only person who had ever understood her,the only one who'd cared for her despite everything was gone forever now.

Maxie really began to cry then. Her messed up hair falling in her mascara streaked face as she collapsed onto the stone ground,her hands gripping her short brown hair as she gasped for breath. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She was too upset to notice anything. The footsteps grew closer and a hand tentativley touched her shoulder as the person sat on the ground beside her,gently turning her to face him. She looked up into the eyes of Damien Spinelli. He looked worse for wear. She noticed,seeing how his eyes held a darkened look in them. His dark brown hair which had been neatly combed for the night was now messy and wayward strands fell in his eyes. There was a tear in the shoulder of his white dress shirt and she could see that there was a cut there. She felt him put his jacket around her gently and she was amazed at how much of a gentleman he was being. "Why are you being so nice to me?!" She demanded sharply,immediatly regretting it when she saw the hurt look on the young man's face. He was only trying to be nice and she had to yell at him. She really was a bitch.

Spinelli refrained himself from biting back an angry retort and instead he said in a soft,sad voice,"The Faithful Fri...Georgie. She would want me to. And I..I can sort of understand what your going through."

Maxie gazed up at him in surprise as she wrapped his suit jacket tighter around her. "How can you even _begin_ to understand? Huh? How? I brought a monster into my life! I was so happy that I didn't notice that there was something strange about him! Now my sister is dead and I'll never see her again!!" she screeched,glaring at him angrilly.

"When StoneCold was working the nightshift at the hospital a few months ago,I became close with a girl. She was Fair Nadine's younger sister. The Falsely Fair Jolene and I...I lost my...I mean...we..."

Maxie watched with bitter amusement as the boy beside her struggled to find the right words to say,"You two had sex." She finished for him shortly as she let out a snicker.

Spinelli gave her a brief glare,"The Bad Brunette One is correct. Anyway,StoneCold suspected her of all the bad things going on in the hospital and so he gave me orders to see if I could find anything against her. StoneCold was...he was correct in his assumption. Then just when he turned her in this evil gang began shooting right in the hospital. StoneCold,The Falsely Fair Jolene,The Pink One,and I all hid behind the desk. Someone was going to hurt StoneCold so I threw my laptop at him. They aimed to shoot The Jackal instead but...she saved me." He said in a mere whisper as he looked at his knees.

Maxie's mouth fell open as the computer hacker who was so much more than just a funny,annoying guy began to cry in despair. It was then that she realized that he could understand and that she _wasn't _alone. The young man who always seemed to dislike her was there. He was listening and trying to understand despite how horrible she had been to him in the past. That took courage. They might never be the best of friends but they could always try...for Georgie.


	7. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

**A/N:Because of all the B&W Ball fics I've been writing. Average Everyday Sane Psycho suggested that that is what I should do and I have to agree because it would be alot easier.**

**1.Mystery of Mr.Jackal-Spindine-After/ Spinelli ask Nadine to the ball,Nadine thinks about what happened and talks with Leyla. Spindine,Nayla (friendship)**

**2.Happy Conversations and Ball Dates/Could be considered a companion to story one,After asking Nadine to the ball,Spinelli goes back to the penthouse and tells Jason the good news,Jason gives him a warning about Nadine. Spindine,Jaspin(friendship)**

**3.The One Dance/LuLu told Logan that she has always wanted to dance with her father,what happens when she gets her chance?**

**4.Dance Lessons/Spinelli needs a partner to help him pratice dancing,who should help him but Georgie Jones? Sort of G-Spin**

**5.Not that Girl/Georgie's view on Nadine and Spinelli after witnessing him asking the nurse to the dance. Spindine,G-Spin.**

**6.Betrayal/Based off spoilers. Maxie is depressed after learning Cooper's dark secret. Who should understand her despair but the Jackal?**

**SpinMax friendship.**

**7.Suspicion:After Cooper's strange departure after he gets a text Georgie Jones has to wonder how well she knows the soldier. Will her suspicion be the thing that ends her life?**

**8.Reassurances and Unlikely Prince Charmings:Even computer hackers can be a young woman's prince charming.**

**9.Suspect:Carly Corinthos Jacks has caught Leticia's killer,only it is someone she hadn't once suspected.**

A/N:I'll post more story titles here once they are finished.


	8. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

Georgie Jones looked intently at Cooper Barrett's retreating back before letting out a breath. He'd behaved strangely. To strangely. His fascination with the medevial weaponary had been quite worrying. The way he'd talked...it was as if he was going to use the weapon or had already used it. Then he'd left the room in a hurry once he had received a text message. She shook her head,she had to be wrong. Coop wouldn't do the things she suspected him of,would he? What motive could he possibly have for killing Carly's nanny? It made absolutely no sense but neither did the way the man was acting. 'Maybe I should just keep an eye on him.' she thought to herself. After all,she didn't have enough evidence to accuse him yet.

Quickly she hurried back into the ball room. If her suspicions where correct and Cooper really was a monster..how was she going to tell her sister? Would Maxie even believe it? She'd cared about the guy so much,maybe even loved him. Her heart would break when she was told this. Quickly Georgie looked around but could not find her sister.

Before she could go and find her,LuLu ran in and screamed that Ric Lansing had been pinned to the wall with a sword in his chest. She saw Nadine move from Spinelli's side and run with Leyla and Robin torwards the room that Ric must be in. Her breath caught in her throat at the words and she hurried to where the rest of Port Charles was located. She watched as Spinelli hurriedly told Luke Spencer what had happened. They both had similar expressions of disgust on their faces at the prospect. She looked around the room,biting her bottom lip in worry. She didn't see any sign of her sister anywhere nor did she see Coop. Where were they? Carly and Jax weren't anywhere around,as a matter of fact many people where missing and she knew that it didn't have all to do with Ric. But where could everyone be?

Suddenly,Georgie saw her sister and Cooper enter the room and begin walking over to her. She plastered a convincing smile on her face and asked,"Hey you two. Where have you been?" She stared at them,nervousness chewing at her. What if he knew that she suspected him? What would he do?

"Carly tried to shoot Coop. The woman actually believes that Cooper killed her nanny so I stood infront of him so she wouldn't shoot him." Maxie said,narrowing her eyes as she noticed how weird her sister was acting. Turning to Coop she slowly told him,"Cooper,I need to talk to my sister alone for a moment!" Then she quickly grabbed her sister by her wrist and pratically dragged her over to a corner of the room to see what was wrong.

"Georgie! What the hell is going on?! Why where you acting so weird around Coop?" Maxie hissed,arms crossed over her chest as she held her sister's gaze.

Georgie cast her eyes away from her sister's inquiring gaze and shook her head,completly ignoring her sister's question. Perhaps it was because of her fear of what Cooper might do to her or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want to see her big sister's heart be broken but for whatever reason she could not tell Maxie her suspicions of Coop. She knew that she would keep a close eye on him though just to find out the truth.


	9. Reassurance and Unlikely Prince Charming

**Reassurances and Unlikely Prince Charmings**

Nadine Crowell linked her arm with Spinelli's as they hurried down the long,dark hallways of Wyndemere Mansion,following Jason Morgan as he led them throughout the house and out the door. The rain was pouring down,soaking all three of them completly. He lead them into a large barn and turned back to them. He told them to stay put so they where out of danger and gave them a few guns before he left. Nadine sighed and walked over to a pile of hay and went to sit down. Spinelli came over to sit next to her,watching as she slipped her feet out of her shoes and tucked them under her. Luckily her hair wasn't that wet. Spinelli had covered her head with his suit jacket. "Well,that certainly was interesting." She said a timid smile appearing on her lips as leaned back and looked at him,smiling as she saw the brief,flitting smile on his lips before it dissappeared to be replaced by a worried look. "Are you okay Fairest Nadine?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

She looked up at him and smiled,"I'm fine. It's just...that man...he really scared me. Before you got there he was talking really strange. About how all women where the same and everything. I was terrified I mean he kept coming torwards me so I just grabbed that fireplace poker really quick. and all he did was laugh. He told me I was a "fun girl". If you hadn't gotten there...I would probably be...dead." Nadine told him as she reached up to pull her hair from the fancy hairdo,letting it touch her shoulderblades gently.

Spinelli gazed down at the barn floor shyly and said,"The Jackal was worried. I went back to the ballroom and diidn't see you so I went to look for you,Fairest Nadine."

Nadine smiled at him again before reaching over to give him a hug. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought her mouth to his ear,"Thank you so much for coming to my rescue,Mr.Jackal." She whispered,hugging him tighter. He was a great friend.

Spinelli hugged her back softly before they pulled away and took in their surroundings. "I guess StoneCold will be bringing the Faithful Friend and Despenser of Wisdom and the rest of the younger people here."

Nadine turned her head and gazed at Spinelli and replied,"Georgie will be really happy to see that your okay. She will probably be upset that my getting taken by Zaccarah made you go missing."

Spinelli turned his head sharply,tilting his head to the side in an adorable way. "The Faithful Friend wouldn't blame the Fairest Nadine for this. I am sure she is worried about you too." He said moving a hand behind her blond head to message her neck.

Nadine smiled at Mr.Jackals show of concern and she whispered,"You know I am really happy you invited me as your date to the ball Mr.Jackal. I really enjoyed myself." She laughed softly and said,"Well besides the fact that we where chased by a raving lunatic!"

Spinelli laughed too before pulling him to his side,rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He looked at her again and noticed the hesitant,serious look on her face.

"What is it Fairest Nadine?" He asked worriedly,taking his arm from around her and tilting her face torwards his.

"I...I was just wondering...now that we are alone...will you tell me about how involved you and my little sister where? I just get the feeling that you where more hurt by what she did than anyone else was." She told him,curiousity getting the better of her.

Spinelli hesitated a moment before he finally told Nadine everything that had happened. At least it would help pass the time and Nadine needed to know.


End file.
